Alone
by BlondeGinger711
Summary: Hermione and Draco are together. What does Ron have to go with this? And what about Slughorn...
1. Alone

_**Disclaimer: Credits To J.K Rowling**_

_**A/N: This is my First Fanfiction...Please review! ) **_

* * *

><p>Alone<p>

Ron and Lavender were spending a lot of time together ever since they were "together". The thought of them together sickened me to the stomach. The whispers and the constant giggles, until you got near them, they immediately stop talking and brake out laughing minutes later. It sickened me. Now-a- days everyone was with somebody; except me. Ginny was with Harry and Ron was with Lavender….. Even Luna had Neville. I only had the Library and the books.

The library! That's where I'll go. The books will make me feel better. I jogged to the Library, finding my favourite spot. Unexpectedly, I found out that it was occupied, by the lovely Lavender Brown and Ron Weasley ...snogging.

"Hi there Hermoine," Ron answered stupidly. Well, let's say that Ron says everything stupidly.

"Hi," I stuttered eyeing Lavender Brown, who was sitting on his petite lap.

"Bye," I ran off. I needed some time alone.

I ran to the east staircase, while being yelled at by the portraits. Ignoring them I mumbled_ I need to be alone, I need to be alone, I need to be alone, _as I ran into the Room of Requirements. I guess the room didn't understand that I wanted to be alone. It was decorated looking like a common room in the colours of blue and brown. I smiled; who ever decorated this room had good taste. I silently wandered the room as I saw a shaking body in the corner. The person was on the floor with their head between their legs, rocking back and forth. I sank down joining the person in their misery.

"Are you alright?" I asked kindly. The person just continued sobbing in the corner. I put my hands around him. Judging from his short hair and muscular features, he had light blond hair and pale skin. I rocked with him trying to keep up with his pace.

"I feel horrible," he whispered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I soothed.

"Even if I wanted to I don't think I could."

"Why not," I questioned. I got no answer for a period of time.

"Because… I don't know how."

"Just tell me what you thi- "It's complicated…"

"I have lots of time, all afternoon at least."

"But I can't"

"It'll help if-

"No one would listen."

"Are you saying that I'm nobody?" I challenged.

"No, I'm saying that you won't want to listen."

"But, I'm listening now," I argued.

"But, you'll walk away when I tell you who I am."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"You won't keep this promise."

"Yes, I will," I stated. This time he lifted his head and answered me sadly.

"No you won't," Draco Malfoy responded.

I stood up paralyzed with confusion. Why would Draco Malfoy; the "Slytherin prince", be moping in a corner talking to…. _me_.

"I knew you'd leave." I glanced down to my feet not wanting to admit he was right. I sank down next to him for the second time.

"I won't." As we sat in awkward silence, I tried to make a conversation. "You designed this room?" I questioned looking around the living room. There was a brown couch with striped blue and brown pillows, and two chairs coloured in creamy brown with blue tinted matching pillows decorated with flowers. What caught my attention the most was the clock in the center of the room shaped like a sun.

"Yeah, except for the apples, I brought them here."

"Apples?"

"On the coffee table," he answered as my eyes fell upon the table near the fire place.

"Oh….," I replied sitting in awkward silence…

"It's my entire fault….," I glanced at him trying to figure out what he meant as he was fidgeting with his left sleeve. Could he be a Death eater- no, he couldn't be he's way too young… But maybe Harry was right. I put myself together and said as calmly as I could. "You joined them….?"

He didn't answer me instead he lifted his sleeve and showed me the dark mark, I saw him shaking looking so fragile.

"Are you all right?"

"Am _I_ all right…?" He said sobbing uncontrollably.

"Draco, please let me help you!"

"Go back to Weasley and Potter; you wouldn't want to help me…."

"Yes I would!"

"WHY?" he said madly hiding his desperateness.

"Because I know you're not like your father." He became quiet and then after minutes he answered sadly. "You don't know what I'm capable of; you don't know what I've done!"

"If you want to talk…. owl me….," I said so quietly that my voice was barely a whisper as I left the room.

Potions was about to start in 5 minutes. I ran down the stairs trying not to get caught by any teachers passing by. I found the classroom as soon as possible and made my way to Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys," I panted.

"Hey Hermione," Ron and Harry answered much too joyfully to my delight. Ever since Harry started using the "Half Blood's Prince's" textbook, he was on top of class for making a "wonderful" Draught ofLiving Death potion. We made our way to our seats and took out our Textbooks. In Harry's case, was his Half Blood prince's book. We waited for Slughorn to arrive.

"Hello class, today we will be making an Amortentia potion. Can anyone explain what it does?" Slughorn questioned as my hand shot up.

"Miss Granger?"

"Amortentia is a love potion and it gives the drinker a powerful obsession with the giver of the potion." I stated.

"Very good Miss Granger, 10 points to Gryffindor!"

Slughorn beamed as he handed out the ingredients, just as Malfoy entered the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, how nice of you to join us! May you explain why you came so late?

"I was caught up with something awfully important."

"Like death eating meetings," Harry growled under his breath.

"Well sorry _that's __**not **_agood enough excuse." Slughorn agitated.

"I was discussing a matter with somebody."

"What sort of "Matter" was so import that you missed class for?"

"Nothing _you_ should worry about your pretty little head over," Malfoy said sarcastically.

"Well then who were you talking to, Mr. Malfoy?" Slughorn said starting to get mad.

"Well, I was talking to someone more important then you."

"And who is this person?"

That information is classified," Malfoy said without changing his expression.

"That's it, Detention this Friday Mr. Malfoy!"

"Unless you bring me this person you where talking to, you have detention for a month."

Malfoy had detention for a month because of me… now Harry thought he was a death eater even more and Ron was well… Ron.

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" Ginny Weasley said throwing herself onto my bed.

"Do I have to…?" I replied. Usually I was one of the first people to wake up but now I just wanted to sleep, maybe 'cause of all the stress with RonRon and LavLav? Or maybe _Malfoy_… no it couldn't be Malfoy….. I quickly put on some clothes and rushed down stairs meeting up with everyone (and Lavender) for breakfast. Same as always Ron was making out with his food and Harry and Ginny were snogging.

"MAIL!" someone called as the great hall was suddenly filled with owls. Unexpectedly one Black owl landed beside my plate hooting loudly, getting attention.

"Shut up!" I whispered to the bird that was now pecking at my toast. At least that quieted him down, I thought as I opened up the letter. _HG-Um…well I want to talk. RoR at 8:00? Turn back and smile if yes, if no ignore- DM_. My heart skipped a beat… He wanted to talk? Would he start blaming me for detention? On the good side as cheesy as this sounded he wanted to talk_; to me_. I turn around shifting in my seat, and warmly but warily I gave the slytherin table a smile.

"Who's it from?" Ron asked with a sense of nagging in his voice.

"A friend, "I answered quickly.

"Who's this friend?" Ron asked determined to get an answer.

"Ron, I already told you! It's from a friend no big deal!"

"Why would we want to send you a letter, were all here?"

"Ron, had it occurred to you that I have friends out of Gryffindor? It's not like you have competition for my friendship. "

"WHO IS IT?" Ron demanded as Malfoy made his way to the Gryffindor table.

"Tsk, tsk, Weasel Granger got a secret admirer and now you have competition."Malfoy said sending me a look. It wasn't a hurtful or a "mud blood" look; it was a, you-owe-me-for-saving-your-butt look.

It was ten minutes till 10:00; I rushed to the room of requirements to meet Malfoy. Was this considered early? What would he think if I showed up 10 minutes early…? What if I purposely be late? Then he might think I don't care… Why am I even thinking about Malfoy? I walked into the RoR seeing that Malfoy was already there.

"Hey," he said fidgeting with an apple.

"Hey," I replied flopping down in a chair beside him. We sat there in awkward silence.

"Sorry about getting you late for potions."

"Alright, I hated that class anyway."

"But now you have detention for a month."

"Well that'll suck. I was thinking of asking a sylitherin to talk to Slughorn for me, but I guess he wouldn't fall for that. " he told me.

"Oh…what if _I_ go talk to Slughorn?"

"You'd do that?" he asked me with confusion and glee.

"Sure, why not? I'm one of Slughorn's favorite students, he'll believe me. We could even go now if you want."

"Well in that case…thanks." Malfoy said standing up. I got up and followed him to Slughorn's office.

"You don't have to."

"I don't want you to get a monthly detention 'cause of me." I said as I reached Slughorn's office.

"I'll wait here."

"Kay." I said knocking on the door.

"Come in." Slughorn said as I went in.

"Miss Granger! What a pleasure."

"Hello Professor."

"Now sit down dear. What made you visit me on this fine day?"

"Well professor I would want to talk about today's potions class."

"Is this about the Amortentia potion?"

"Well not exactly."

"Well then what?" Slughorn said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Umm… about that interruption we had."

"Mr. Malfoy? What ever shall we discuss about him?"

"Well I don't think it's exactly fair that he got a monthly detention."I said calmly looking into Slughorn's eyes.

"Why's that Miss Granger?"

"It wasn't exactly his fault he was late today."

"_I _think it was. Mr. Malfoy rudely interrupted the class without an explanation for being late!"

"Me and Draco where discussing something." I told him, using Malfoy's first name to make it sound more believable.

"What were you and Mr. Malfoy talking about?" Slughorn said filled with confusion.

"Nothing you may be interested in." I told him sweetly.

"As a professor, I have the right to know."

"I apologize, but that's personal information."

"Miss Granger, as I said before I have the right to know." He said sternly.

"I wouldn't want to discuss this matter with you. So could you _please_ just not give Draco any detention?"

"Miss Granger!"Slughorn snapped.

"Alright then, but could you first fill out the detention slip saying that it's cancelled." I said giving him the slip. "Alright then, but you'll tell me after."

"Of course professor," I told him as he filled out the slip.

"Here you go Miss. Granger."

"Well…. Could you come a little closer I wouldn't want anyone to hear us. You know people these days."I said as he got closer.

"Closer….."

"Closer…"

"_Fuck you._"


	2. Slughorn's Mission

_"Well…. Could you come a little closer I wouldn't want anyone to hear us. You know people these days," I said as he got closer. _

_"Closer….."_

_"Closer…"_

_"Fuck you."_

Malfoy was definitely a bad influence on me. I can get expelled…well…maybe I'm over reacting.

"Nice show," Malfoy said with a laugh.

"This is not a laughing matter!"

"I beg to differ."

"Arg! You're insufferable!"

"Arggg! It's Hermione Granger!" Malfoy said practically rolling on the floor laughing with sarcasm in his voice.

"Get of the floor you can't ROLF in real life!" I said as Malfoy smirked. This moment was just begging for a face palm.

Suddenly, I heard Slughorn's door creak open…Malfoy's face immediately twisted with panic. "Let's get out of here," I hissed.

….

**Slughorn's POV**

_Poor Miss Granger I thought as I made my way to Dumbledore's office. Mr. Malfoy probably forced her to do that or…maybe…No it couldn't be true. Miss Granger doesn't behave that way. I had to inform Dumbledore. If I didn't, Miss Granger could be in serious danger_.

I knocked at the door hoping Dumbledore would be present.

"Please come in." Dumbledore's voice boomed.

"Hello." I replied looking into his twinkling eyes.

"I came to discuses about someone who I think is in serious danger."

"Well than please sit down."

"I'm worried about Miss Granger; you see she came into my office today asking not to give Mr. Malfoy any detention." I stated.

"She was acting unlike herself and I think Mr. Malfoy may have forced her to talk to me."

"There was no point in worrying yet... what would come would come... I have this situation under control. Now if you excuse me I have some business to attend," Dumbledore said walking away. _If Dumbledore won't check out what's going on I will. I won't let my best student get hurt. _

….

"Coast's clear." I hissed.

"Slughorn's going to kill me…" I whined.

"If he's going to kill anyone it's me."

"Harry and Ron are probably looking for me, bye."

"Bye Hermione," Malfoy said. But I was too far away to hear him.

….

"Hermione Where were you? We checked at the library and Prince said you weren't there the whole day." Harry questioned me.

"Yeah, what he said." Ron said stuffing cotton candy into his mouth. Harry elbowed him in the rib.

"I had some tutoring to do." I lied. Harry calmed down, looking well… calmer.

"Tell us when you're going to tutor someone, so we don't lose our marbles."

"I already lost mine." Ron offered.

"You know the ones I got for Christmas?" Harry and I glanced at each other rolling our eyes.

"Want some?" Ron asked shoving his saliva covered cotton candy in our faces.

"No thanks." I said.

"Ditto," Harry agreed.

"Hey Ron! Where did you get the candy from?"

"Gred and Feorge! How's a going?"

"How long has he been eating that?" Hermione questioned.

"That's most likely his fifth or sixed...box."

….

"Wake up!" Ginny screamed in my face. _I swear next year I won't have to buy myself an alarm._

"I'm up."

"There's a letter for you!" Ginny screeched.

_I wonder if she got hold of Ron's Cotton Candy _I thought as I opened up the letter.

**_HG-Watch out __for Slughorn_. He_ was creeping around the__ Slytherin _common room even though he avoids this place like I avoid **

"Who's it from?" Ginny asked me.

"A friend."

"Well alright then, let's go get some breakfast." Ginny said leading the way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- Sorry this chapter is so short! Please R&R. I love reviews and cookies but not the internet kinds!**_


	3. Blind dates

_**Disclaimer: Credits to JK Rowling.**_

"Hey did you sleep well?" Ron asked me as me and Ginny made our way to the great hall.

"Yeah I slept all right." I answered Ron with a weak smile.

"I got to meet up will Lavender." Ron said scanning the crowd for her and leaving. Ginny must have noticed the deprsed look on my face and tried to cheer me up.

"There's a ton of guys out there probably dying to be with you." She comforted me. "I can even mach you up with someone!" Ginny said after seeing my uncertain face.

"WHAT?"

"You know a blind date…" Ginny said acting like I was stupid.

"I don't know…"

"Come on Hermione!" She pouted. "Just this once!"

"Well if you really want me to…" I said trying to avoid to subject.

"Yes I do!" She exclaimed.

"Alright then."

"GREAT!" Ginny practically shouted making half of the great Hall stop and stare at us. "We have to go get you something to wear!"

"What was that about?" Harry asked eyeing Ginny.

"She wanted set me up on a blind date." I replied sourly rolling my eyes.

"Ohh….You didn't agree?" He questioned.

"I did."

"Really?" Harry said picturing Hermione on a date.

"Yes, is that that hard to imagine?"

"No is that you're not the type of girl that…you know…" Harry stampeded.

"What?" I demanded.

"What goes on blind dates…well dates in general?"

"Why not?" I questioned.

"Well you love the library and spend most of your time studying."

"Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No of course not!" He exclaimed.

"Well alright then….Bye Harry!" I said sweetly storming of. _A ton of guys my butt._

…

"I got you a date!" Ginny announced

"Really who?"

"Surprise! It's a blind date for something!" Ginny said grinning like an idiot. Well it's something worth grinning about. It takes skills for someone to persuade somebody to go on a date with me.

"Come Ginny! Can't you tell me?"

"Nope! We have to go get you a dress now!"

…

After trying on what seemed to be a million dresses, I _finally _found one. It was a short no strap light purple one that fell to my knees.

"You're going to look great!"

"That's nice to know. Now I just had to go to the library. I haven't studied all day!"

"Well alright then. Come back at 5:00 I still have to go your hair!" Ginny said sounding like she won the lottery.

"Kay." I agreed heading to the secret passage way making my way back to Hogwarts. I quickly made my way to the library picking up my speed not wanting to get caught.

"Hello Miss Granger-." Slughorn began just as I got to the library.

"Hey Mia!" I heard a voice call out to me.

"Hey." I said uncertainly as Malfoy pop up.

"You promised to help me in Transfiguration." He said literally Dragging me away.

"Bye Professor!" I said rushing to get out of the room.

"Thanks." I said just as we got far away from Slughorn.

"Welcome. Where were you coming from anyways?"

"Dress shopping with Ginny, She snuck us out to hogsmeade."

"Why did you need a dress?" He said being a little to curious.

Ginny set me up on a blind date."

"Makes sense." Malfoy said with a sad smile.

"With who."

"That I don't know." I replied.

"Well tell me tomorrow at the RoR."

"6:00?"

"Yeah see yeah!" He said happily .

_Draco's POV_

I made my way to the slytherin common room scaring away any first years that came in my way.

"Pureblood." I sneered the password making the door open up for me. Why were all the slytherin passwords so predictable?

"Hey man!" Blaise zabini greeted me in a suit and tie.

"What's with the look?" I asked him not really caring.

"I got a date with Granger!" He announced like he won the lottery. Whatever the lottery really was anyways…..

"What?"

"Weaslette set me up." So that was who Hermione was going with I thought.

"You agreed?"

"Yup, can't you tell or arre you that blind?"

"Why did you agree? She was always a mudblood in your point of view."

"I always had a thing for Granger. I only started that mudblood crap because of you. So when weaslette set me up I thought this was an opportunity of a life time."

"You had a thing for….her?"

"She's not like other girls, with their nail polish and clothes."

"Well have fun."

"I certainly will." Blaise replied leaving the common room.

"ARGGG!" I screamed throwing the next thing that I picked up across the room. I wanted to kill weaslette! Why couldn't she set me up, but why did I even care?

_**A/N: Please Comment! R&R! Tell me what you think, what do you think Ron's reactions will be…What about Malfoy….**_


	4. The ferret vs The weasel

_Draco's POV_

What the Hell has gotten into me? I was storming around Hogwarts and terrifying_ anyone_ that gotten in my way. I screamed at them till they would cry and run away or I'll just punch them in them in their face. I was acting like a monster….just like my father and for no apparent reason. Maybe that's why people stayed away from me; because I had mood swings.

...

"How did the date go?" I asked Blaise.

"My man, my man…..It was amazing." He said plopping down on a chair.

"Really?" I said feeling a pang of…jealously?

"Yup." He said putting his feet on the coffee table. "She didn't mention work or anything….and man that dress she was wearing was gorgeous."

"So it went well?"

"Were going on another date next week, gosh Draco I think this is what I was looking for all this time." He said.

"Blaise you're freaking me out! You never talk about girls like this! Your motto is _Girls are like a pair of pants-all the same. You get new pairs all the time and forget about the old ones._"

"Yeah, but I think I found THE pair of pants."

"What about your parents? "

"I'm a half-blood remember? My parents don't really care about blood." I signed , I had no chance with Hermione now that Blaise was with her.

…

_At the library _

"Hey Hermione," I said sourly.

"Hey." She replied.

"So you're with Blaise now, eh?" I said with more hatred in my voice then I imagined.

"I guess…"

"You like him." I said even more enviously.

"He's alright, but not as good as you." She said playfully.

"Then why wouldn't you date me."I muttered under my breath coming closer to her.

"I didn't me-e-an it t-that way." She stampeded.

"But I did." I said leaning to her slowly.

"Draco, you can have any girl that walks by you and all of the sudden you chose me?"

"With them I have to wear a mask but with you I can be myself." I said to her not realizing how sappy it sounded.

"What would Harry, Ginny & Ron say?"

"You're in denial." I said so softly and kindly I didn't even recognize my own voice. Then I did IT. IT. I kissed her. I couldn't help it. It just happened just like that. Hermione's lips tasted like vanilla. I wrapped my arms around her waist as her soft fingers ran thought my hair. I couldn't believe it she was kissing me _back_!

"What about your family the war….Blaise." She asked.

"Lucius isn't my family…My mother thinks it would be better if I was dead-"

"The war?"

"I'll go join the light side like I was planning to do ages ago but I never had the guts too."

"Blaise?" Hermione whispered.

"Let's not worry about that right now." I told her firmly.

"You think this will work out?"

"I has too." I relied holding her closer. "And if it doesn't we can always transfer to Pigsfart-."

"WHAT?" A voice called. "You got to be kidding me a voice roared."

"What do you want?" I hissed angrily letting go of Hermione.

"To leave her alone!"

"Show yourself!" I replied, as the figure came closer. I took Hermione's hand as the figure approached us.

"Hermione what the bloody hell are you doing with Ferret face?" Weasley asked.

"Why would you care your with LavLav." She said angrily.

"Don't you understand I was just toying with you?"

"So you admit it!" Hermione said glaring at him. "Ron what are you doing here anyways?"

"Minding my own business making my ways to the kitchens. Then unexpectedly seeing you and Malfoy snogging."

"I don't really see anything wrong with that." Hermione told him.

"YOU'RE SNOGGING WITH THE ENEMY!"

"I thought Voldemort was the enemy?" She hissed.

"But he's an enemy too! He has a bloody death eater's mark and everything!"

"On the contrary Weasley I'm not a death eater…" I said lifting my left sleeve.

"YET!" He screamed. "You," He said pointing to Hermione. "Probably want to go join them to! You can't! You know why? You're a filthy MUDBLOOD!"

"Don't call her that!" I hissed at him.

"So now you're defending her? After 5 years of making her cry?"

"Well you're the one making her cry right now." I defended.

"Orchideous." Weasel hissed as a ton of flowers appeared.

"That didn't help much didn't it?"

"Flipendo." Hermione said as Weasley flung backwards making him unconscious.

"What are we going to do with him?" I asked walking up to him.

"Let's Obliviate him so he won't remember this."

"Agreed," Replied.

"Obliviate." Hermione whispered. "I'll shake him conscious and tell him that he fainted."

"See you later." I said hugging her.

"Bye." She said hugging me back. Whatever she made me feel right now; it felt great.

…

_Hermione's POV_

"Ron!" I said shaking him awake.

"Hermione? Where am I?"

"Near the kitchens. I guess you fainted in the way there." I lied. I was so thankful my parents signed me for muggle acting lessons when I was smaller.

"Let's get something to eat." He grumbled.

"All right." I said as he stood up and make our way to the kitchens. Time to have some fun I thought.

"So how's Lavender? You and Lavender make such a cute pair." I told him. "Maybe you two and my boyfriend and I can go on a double date some time. Harry and Ginny can come too so it would be like a triple date."

"You have a….boyfriend?" He asked me. "Who is he?"

"Ohh…You don't know him. He's not in Gryffindor."

"Really what house then?" He asked as he tickled the pear and we went into the kitchens. Thankfully I didn't have to answer him because Dobby came up to us asking what we would like to eat.

"So Hermione, what house is he in?" Ron asked again as he ate his chocolate cake.

"Slytherin." I told him with a grin plastered on my face.

**_A/N: Did you like it? A little Drama in this chapter, so what do you think Ron do? LOLS Plz R&R i would a_**_**ppreciate it. **_


	5. Not Slughorn again!

_Draco _

I made my way to the library hoping that Filch wouldn't catch me. I didn't really want to go back to the dungeons right now. I needed to clear my head and the library was the perfect place to do so. I wondered what me and Hermione where now. Friends with benefits? Close friends? In a relationship?

"Hello there, Mr. Malfoy." I heard Slughorn grunt behind me unexpectedly.

"Umm…" I started not knowing what else to fill the awkward silence. I turned around facing the professor making a few steps forward him. Here come the useless questions.

"So what are you going at this fine hour?" Slughorn said desperately trying to start a conversation. Yup, here come the questions.

"Well…" I laughed nervously.

"Oh, don't worry I wouldn't dock points for the second best student in my class." Slughorn pointed out, making us sound like we were besties. "I myself was just coming back from looking at moon. It looks beautiful this time of month." He kept pushing on. I needed to tell him something to make him stay away from me and leave me in peace. Suddenly I thought of the conversation Hermione and I had about Horcruxes…..

"Well sir I was just reading a book for a project I'm going for extra credit," I began. "Well coming to think of it it's great that I meet you here Professor Slughorn," I said with a sly smirk. "Well I was reading and I fell upon a term I didn't quite understand."

"What is it my boy?" He questioned with confusion in his voice.

"What do you know about Horcruxes?" I asked. Automatically Slughorn became pail.

"I t-think I h-have to go n-now." He stammered repeatedly looking at his watch. "See I have d-detention with an f-first year. You know how first years these days…are always breaking the rules."

"Yes of I understand professor." I grinned.

_Slughorn_

'He knows about Horcruxes...What next? He'll be splitting his soul into 7 parts….Malfoy is probably using Miss Granger to create his first Horcruxe! This is a scandal! Dumbledore has to be notified at once!' I thought, storming to Dumbledore's office.

"Sweet gummy bears," I muttered. Who knows where Dumbledore gets his passwords from?

"Come in!" His voice exclaimed. I walked in and sat down. "Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked.

"No thanks. Aldus I am here to talk about. I think he he's trying to make a Horcruxe." I exclaimed.

"My my…I say you taken a rather big liking to this boy." Albus stated. "You come here for the second time in a week. I see that you are worried for the boy."

"No it's nothing like that!" I practically shrieked. "He has made a friendship with Miss Granger. I think he's using her as his first victim."

"I assure you Mr. Malfoy doesn't want to do anything of the sort."

"How are you so certain?" I question, looking him straight to the eyes.

"As you know I'm the headmaster here, so therefore I can watch anything that's going on." Dumbledore told me.

"Then if Mr. Malfoy doesn't want to make any Horcruxes then what is he doing with Miss Granger?" I questioned.

"Perhaps he's friends with her?" Dumbledore answered calmly.

"That is absolutely out of the question!" I roared.

"Well then. What you're saying is that it's impossible for Mr. Malfoy to make friends with Miss Granger, but, it's extremely likely for Mr. Malfoy to be making Horcruxes?" Albus asked with a grin.

"But I heard him! He asked me what they where!" I insisted. "He asked me the same thing a certain Tom Riddle asked me years ago!"

"I assure you there is nothing to worry about! Mr. Malfoy just wanted you to stay away from him, so he asked you something that would certainly make you stay away from him."

"Well if you say so Albus…." I said, heading for the door, still uncertain.

"Lemon drop?" He asked me once again.

"No thanks." I said making my way out of the room. Dumbledore or not, I was certainly going to hide all the books about Horcruxes.

_Hermione_

"WHAT!" Ron screamed at me. "You're dating a Slytherin!"

"Yes and a rather nice one in fact." I told him.

"A Death Eater?" Ron asked me stabbing his cake with his fork.

"No." I answered simply.

"Well!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well what?" I asked looking at him. His face must be the same colour of his hair by now.

"Who is he?" Ron roared. "What's his name? What year is he in?"

"He's in the same year as us….." I started looking down at my cake. "And well…I'm not ready to tell you his name yet…" I told him. Hopefully he wouldn't start screaming at me…again.

"When will you be ready?" Ron growled.

"Well I know for sure that I wouldn't be today or tomorrow." I told Ron truthfully. "But when I will be your be the first to know." I promised.

_**A/N: Thanks to **__**musicluva4eva**__** for being my epic Beta reader! Plz R&R**_


	6. Ronald the Stalker

_Ron_

Hermione has a boyfriend… That should be me. She's probably lying to make me feel jealous. Yes, that was it, Hermione wants me to get jealous and dump Lavender. Then go up to her and ask her on a date. She's gone crazy or maybe she really does have a boyfriend, no, I'm going crazy now. Who would want to date a bookworm like her? That spot is strictly reserved for me anyways. Or…just to make sure I'll follow her to the library tomorrow.

…

"Hey Herms," I called to Hermione the next day in the common room. "Where are you going?" I asked her.

"I'm just going to go read in the library," She replied, "You know the usual." She shrugged and headed to the door. After she left, I waited a few minutes before leaving the common room. I walked over to the door and slowly opened it. I went to the library and tried not to get any attention from the people there and the librarian. I didn't even know her name until Hermione told me she was called Madam Prince. I somewhat quietly searched the library for Hermione, just as Malfoy walked in. He seemed to be looking for something or someone. I followed him into the library staying behind bookshelves. He walked over to the back of the library, as I saw Hermione engrossed in a book. So she's not sneaking out to see anyone…I thought. But what was Malfoy doing here? He started to walk over to Hermione slowly from the back… Malfoy was about a centimetre away from her as he put his hands around her eyes… What the hell was he doing?

"Guess who?" He said in the most hideous and ridiculous voice that I knew. Hermione must be dying from shock.

"Hmm…Let me guess." She said…trying to flirt? "Draco?" She asked. I couldn't believe it...Were they together? I thought remembering our last conversation.

_*Flashback*_

"_So how's Lavender? You and Lavender make such a cute pair." Hermione told me. "Maybe you two and my boyfriend and I can go on a double date some time. Harry and Ginny can come to so it would be like a triple date." She asked. Hermione had a boyfriend? Who was he? I hope she's not dating Fred…I heard he had a thing for her. I thought shuddering._

"_You have a….boyfriend?" I asked me. "Who is he?"_

"_Ohh…You don't know him. He's not in Gryffindor." _

"_Really, what house then?"I asked as I tickled the pear and we went into the kitchens. _

"_So Hermione, what house is he in?" I asked again as I ate my chocolate cake._

"_Slytherin." Hermione told me._

_*Flashback*_

So she was dating him. I couldn't believe it! She was dating Draco bloody Malfoy. She didn't even tell me about it. She wants me and Lavender to go on double dates with. I don't think so!

"Hello Mya" Malfoy said as he sat beside her...or more on her I think. Hermione _was _sitting on a chair but now Malfoy has stretched out luxuriously on in and Hermione sat on his lap. The sight of them together wanted to make me puke. "So what did you tell Weasley?" He asked…about me.

"I feel so bad now Draco…." Hermione started. What did she feel bad about? Keeping this small little secret from me? "We just erased his memory's…." I once again couldn't believe it! THEY WHAT? No wonder I didn't remember last night so well…what happened?

"It's alright Mya…would you rather have him screaming at you and ruining your friendship?"Malfoy asked. "But I don't really think I can comfort you in this case because I never had any real friends." He signed. 'Boo hoo now Malfoy's going to start crying because he never had any friends,' I thought.

"No I guess not…" She said leaning forward to him. I didn't want to know where this was going…She couldn't! Next thing I knew Malfoy and Hermione where snogging passionately on the chair. Fuck. I thought. Her hands where running through his hideous blond hair and one of his arms where around her waist, and the other running through Hermione's dull brown hair. I couldn't stand this monstrosity any longer, but I had to know if Hermione was all right.

"Mya…." Malfoy started to say.

"What Draco?" She asked as she ran her hand in his hair once again.

"I want to show you something." He said standing up and taking her hand. "Come on…classes are finished for today and dinner's not until an hour." Malfoy pleaded.

"Well all right then." Hermione said as her and Malfoy left the library hand in hand.

…

It was about 10 minutes before dinner when Hermione came back to the Gryffindor common room. She was probably having a snogging session in a tree with Malfoy somewhere.

"So how was it at the library?" I asked her.

"Nothing special." She replied casually.

"Met anyone special?" I asked her. She didn't even blush or anything and just shrugged her shoulders meaning a no. Hermione must have taken lessons from Malfoy about how to keep a straight face. Either that or she's was born an actress. "Hey Herms, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me." I asked her truthfully.

"We always go to Hogsmeade together." Hermione stated looking puzzled. "I'm not going with week anyways." She said.

"How come?" I asked her. She's probably going to go snog Malfoy in the dungeons anyways.

"I have to catch up on some studying." She told me. I stood the not knowing what to say next. "Ron, what is it? It looks like you want to ask me something."

"I like this girl and I need some advice…. So like what do you see in a guy?" I spilled out.

"Well, I like a guy that has nice soft hair that you want to run your fingers through, and nice eyes. He should have a good personality and be fun to be around. I wouldn't really want someone that's perfect-"

"So you would date him even if he had done some bad stuff in life?"

"Everyone makes mistakes Ron. I would also want someone what has a good taste in literature. And obviously loved me" She finished, I noticed that she was defining Malfoy… She must have fell in love with his hair and silver eyes. Didn't I have nice hair? 'If I dyed my hair platinum blonde Hermione would date me,' I thought as I stormed to the boy's bedroom.

_**A/N: Did you like it? Some snogging in this chapter..Lol. I went to the dentist and I might have to get braces…=*) Please R&R. Thanks for everyone that read my story and added it to favorites and story alerts. I'm looking forward to reading what you people think. Anyways thanks to **_**musicluva4eva**_** who's my beta reader. BTW who's nickname for hermione do you like better? Draco's (Mya) or Ronand's (Herms). I personally like Mya.**_


	7. letting go

_"I believe that everything happens for a reason. People change so that you can learn to let go, things go wrong so that you appreciate them when they're right, you believe lies so you eventually learn to trust no one but yourself, and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together." _  
><em>- Marilyn Monroe-<em>

_Hermione_

I wondered what Ron's problem was? He was probably pissed because this 'girl of his dreams' didn't like him back. I on the other hand had the man of my dreams…. He's so….Romantic? I thought as I thought of the memory of us together.

_*Flashback*_

"_So where are we going?" I asked him as we left the library. _

"_I can't tell you that…"He smirked as he led me through the hallways."Just wait and see." He said as he turned and made his way to the Dungeons._

"_Draco, where are we going…?" I demanded. Hopefully we weren't going to where I thought we were. We got to a wall behind the cellars as we got to a portrait. "Drrraccoo." I stretched out in a pleading way. He just tightened his hand around mine, as I just noticed that we were holding hands._

"_Password?" The portrait asked as he snickered under his breath. "You brought a mudblood I see." I just rolled me eyes as I tugged away from Draco. _

"_Pureblood." He said as the portrait swan practically dragging me in. "Don't worry, no one's here." He reassured me. "Like it?" He asked me as I looked around. _

_The room had dark green sofas that were probably made out of leather, with buttons. There where skulls and dark wooden cupboards and the room over all looked like a dungeon. _

"_It didn't really improve much." I replied truthfully. _

"_You…had been here before?" Draco asked uncertainly looking at with a confused expression. _

"_Once with Harry in second year. Harry and Ron went again later that year, discussed as Crabbe and Goyle with the Polyjuice Potion I made." I told him. _

_Draco shook his head and replied. "Well, do you want to sit down?" He asked as he made him way to the sofa. _

"_Sure." I said as I plopped down on the sofa. It was quite comfortable for something that looked so hard. Draco followed me and sat down surprising close to me, I moved over him and leaned on his shoulder. Draco put his arms around my waste and pulled both of us to the corner of the sofa, as I practically laid down on him. He pulled my body towards him and we where soon facing each other._

"_You look nice in this angle." He told me as he wrapped his arms around me more tightly; as I told my hand and ran it through his hair. "I take that back." He smirked. "You look good in every angle." Draco laughed as he rolled on top of me._

"_Draco, get off me." I laughed. "You're squishing me!" _

"_That's the whole point!" He grinned a he leaned down to me. "If you give me a kiss I'll let you go." Draco demanded. _

"_Alright then," I laughed as leaded over and snogged him, as he got of me as we once laid down side to side. "It's so dark in here." I stated as I looked around once again. There's no window here too." I laughed. "Not even one." _

"_How does it look like in the Gryffindor common room?" Draco laughed looking concerned. _

"_Well, we have our own tower." I started. "There's a bunch or red squashy armchairs there." I added as I heard Draco mutter 'typical Gryffindor.' "There's also a window that shows the school grounds and a big fire place that takes up a whole wall."_

"_It sounds nice." Draco muttered. "Not like this dungeon." _

"_I'll take you there some time when everyone's busy." I promised. _

"_Promise?" He asked, very unlike himself._

"_Promise," I replied._

"_You should go right now, people will start coming soon." Draco said as he led me to the door. "I'll walk you back." He smiled. _

_*Flashback ends*_

I wondered who Ron fancied...I couldn't think of anyone who was really willing to be with him; except for Lavender. I thought dazedly as I took my books back to the girls dorm and headed to the Great Hall for dinner.

…

_The next day_

I had a free period so I made my way to the library. I already finished most of next week's homework last night after dinner. Harry and Ron were at Quidditch practice and everyone else had classes right now. I walked over to the library and found Draco there focusing on a book. I walked over to him and took his hand as his face shoot up.

"Hey." He said.

"Come on." I pestered him, trying to make him stand up. "I promised you something tomorrow." I laughed leading him out of the library.

"We're going to the Gryffindor common room?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yup." I promised you didn't I?" I asked him.

"I didn't really think your be planning to show me it." He said.

"I really doubt it'll do much harm." I laughed. "But you should walk behind me, these are busy hallways." I reminded him as he stopped and waited for me to get ahead of him. I lead him to the 7th Hall in silence as a second year Gryffindor bumped into Draco.

"You're Draco Malfoy!" The little boy exclaimed as he pointed to him.

"So what?" Draco asked him with that cold hatred in his voice, that I just hated hearing.

"You're a MONSTER!" He boy exclaimed backing of. I felt really sorry for Draco right now being called something that he absolutely hated.

"Yes, of course I am" Draco replied calming, I started walking away as Draco slowly joined me after. I turned around just seeing the little boy knocked down to the ground on the floor and a very frustrated Draco following me. 'Poor kid…' I thought, 'but he earned it.' I added in my thoughts.

I stopped and waited till me reached me as I took him as I asked. "Can you teach me?"

"What?" Draco asked sadly, "How to become a monster?" He asked sarcastically.

"How do you keep your cool like that? You just keep a straight face even if you're really angry," I asked him.

"I'll teach you." Draco laughed. "You might need that skill around Weasley, It'll get him pissed." Draco said as we got to the Gryffindor common room. We walked over there as we reached the Fat Lady.

"Well, hello there!" The Fat Lady greeted us as we got there. "You came with a Slytherin?" She asked. "Holding hands?" She exclaimed. "I wouldn't let you in! You're not a true Gryffindor!" She yelled.

"Yes and you won't tell anyone." I commanded her. "Abstinence" I said as we walked in. "Sorry about the Fat Lady, she likes drama." I laughed.

"I should be apologizing." Draco pointed out. "So you wanted to learn how to keep a straight face?" Draco began with a sly grin.

…

After learning to keep a straight face from Draco, I think I actually got the hang of it. He taught me how to keep a straight face in a situation when you just want to burst out crying. Draco said after a few more lessons I'll be as good as him. I wanted to try my new 'skill' with Ron and Harry tonight at dinner.

…

"Hey Harry and Ron." I told them as I meet up with them for Dinner. "How was Quidditch?" I asked them with a grin trying to look concerned.

"It was epic! I blocked a lot of goals and Harry thinks we can win against Slytherin!" He said joyfully.

"Umm...Great then. I really doubt that." I muttered under my breath..."That's fantastic!" I said again with a joyful tone and perfectly straight face.

"What wrong Hermione? You're acting kind weird." Harry asked looking concerned.

"Nothing! I'll perfectly fine!" I replied happy, again with no expression.

"You're acting…." Harry started.

"Like Malfoy!"

"Ron! How could you even get that idea?" I asked him.

"Well first of all you're showing no emotion." Ron exclaimed. I wondered how Ron could have caught on so fast…

"Yes I am!" I disagreed. "Come on; let's go back to the common room."

…

_Ron_

Hermione was acting weird for some apparent reason. Maybe the Fat Lady saw her sneaking out somewhere. I thought as I walked out of the common room.

"Excuse me Fat Lady, but has Hermione gone somewhere sometime this week without Harry and I?" I asked her. The Fat Lady just shook her head and looked away. "Please tell me, I just need to know for her safety." I begged, wasn't it enough that she was dating Malfoy now she acted like him!

"Well…she brought someone with her yesterday," The Fat Lady started as she trailed off. "But it's nothing important..." I knew that she was probably over excited because she was mixed up in some gossip.

"Who did she bring…?" I asked.

"I'm not sure…" She admitted.

"Then describe how he looked like." I kept pushing on.

"Well he had platinum blond hair-"The Fat Lady started.

"She brought him into the common room?" I asked in disbelief. 'I am sick and tired of Hermione's behaviour!' I thought angrily as I went to tell Harry about her.

"Harry!" I called as I walked back into the Gryffindor common room. I looked around for any sign of him."Harry!"

"Over here!" Harry called out.

"Harry, Hermione has a boyfriend." I exclaimed at him as I walked over.

"Good for her."Harry said no even look up from his work. "Who is he?"

"Malfoy!" I replied looking at him seriously. "I saw them snogging at the library, and don't you notice that she's acting different?" I asked him.

"You're right." Harry agreed looking at me. "Where is she now anyways?" He asked me.

"I don't know, let's check the Marauders map." I asked as Harry went and got the map. "She's in the library." I announced.

"Alright, let's go talk to her." Harry said as he stood up and headed for the door.

…

"Hermione, Is it true?" Harry asked as me got to the library. "Please tell me it's not!" Harry exclaimed.

"What are you taking about Harry?" She asked sounding confused…but not looking confused. I thought angry. 'She's acting like bloody Malfoy.'

"Are you dating Malfoy?" I asked as I could feel my face burning up. I saw Hermione's eyes turn into one of those What-the-hell-are-you-taking-about looks "Don't deny it I saw you with Malfoy the other day." Are you?" I growled.

"So, what if I am?" Hermione questioned us as she put her book down. "It's my life not yours." She spat at me.

"Hermione, stop being so difficult with us!" Harry commanded her. "Are you or are you not?"

"It doesn't matter!" She told us in a calm voice. "There's a war going on and we need to stick together." She reminded us.

"ARE YOU SEEING HIM OR NOT!" Harry shouted, angry with not getting an answer.

"Well…" Hermione started. "Yes Harry, I am." she admitted not showing any expression on her face. "He's changed-"

"I don't want to hear any more!" Harry exclaimed. "IT"S EITHER HIM OR US!" He shouted.

"Harry, I can deicide like this…" She pleaded. "Just give him another chance."

"Hermione, LEAVE US ALONE!" I ordered.

"I don't want to look at you any longer." Harry told her sadly with disgust in his voice. "He'll get tired of you sooner or later and your come crawling back to us anyways." He admitted. I expected Hermione to start crying or at least tearing up but she just looked at us calmly.

"Even go make yourself an honorary Slytherin." I told her. "We won't care." Hermione stood up and muttered a 'as you wish' and left the library Hermione looked back at us but I just turned my head away from disgust. "Do you think she'll really do that?" I asked Harry after he left.

"I really doubt that, she won't have the guts too." Harry admitted as he started to leave the library, as I shortly joined him.

"Plus Malfoy will probably dump her anyway." I added not really believing what I was saying.

…

"Do you think she's coming back?" I asked Harry after we ate dinner. "She wasn't at dinner either." I pointed out. "Neither was Malfoy." Harry nodded his head and replied.

"She'll be here, don't worry." Harry reassured me. "Then she'll apologize and tell us she dumped Malfoy. Then it'll be back to normal."

Hermione didn't comeback that night or in the morning. She didn't even show up for breakfast. "I wonder where she is Harry. There are no classes today and I she should be at the bloody library like usual." I muttered angry. "But she's not." I added as we sat at the Gryffindor common room.

"We should check Marauders map." Harry said as he went upstairs to the boy's dorm and got it. "You won't believe this." Harry said looking up from the map dramatically. "She's at the dungeons."

_**A/N: This chapter is quite long. =*) Please **__**R&R **__**and tell me what you think…What is Hermione doing at the dungeons? What will harry & Ron do? Will Hermione become an honorary Slytherin? I Already know the answer to the last one. Thanks to **_**musicluva4eva** _**for being my beta reader.**_


	8. the good, the bad, the Ronald

"_Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end."_

_Seneca quote. (Roman philosopher, mid-1st century AD)_

…

_"We should check Marauders map." Harry said as he went upstairs to the boy's dorm and got it. "You won't believe this," Harry said looking up from the map dramatically. "She's at the dungeons."_

_Hermione's POV_

**Before Harry and Ron look at the Marauders map.**

"Draco… Why are we going to the dungeons?" I asked him as we had our way to the dungeons. After my fight with Harry and Ron I found Draco while I was wandering the halls. "Everyone's back from classes." I muttered. "All the Slytherin's are going to be there." I told him a little louder.

"I know that," He sighed as we headed to the portrait, "And if we wouldn't go soon, we'll be late." Draco added as he whispered the password and the door swung open. Everyone glanced at me and Draco some even snickered but they went back to their stuff a second later.

"About time!" Zabini exclaimed as we walked in, "We thought you weren't going to make it." He laughed. _I noticed that he was acting very…Well how should I start this? Out of character?_ I thought as I sat down next to Zabini with Draco. "Well…Welcome to Slytherin." He started awkwardly.

"Umm…" I started not really knowing how to start.

"You might be wondering why no one kicked you out yet, eh?" Parkinson asked as she joined us, plopping into Zabini's lap. "Well Draco, kind of explained everything to me and Blaise and convinced the rest of Slytherin to be nice to you and keep their mouth shut"

"We taught them old school." Zabini added with a grin.

"Well, thanks then, I guess," I stated not knowing what else to say. "I wouldn't really want to go back to the Gryffindor common room right now." I added.

"What happened, Granger?" Parkinson asked as shook her head. "Scarhead and Weasel?"

"Yeah, Harry and Ron have totally gone bogus, when they found about me and Draco dating." I sighed. "They told me to become an Honorary Slytherin-"

"Well then become one and rub it in their faces that you did." Parkinson demanded. "I volunteer to be your first." She told us. _I'm not really sure of this_- I though as Zabini ruined my train of thought.

"I second that." Zabini announced as I wondered what the hell where they taking about.

"Then I'll be her third." Draco smiled as he stood up. "Well do you want to be a Slytherin or what?" He asked grinning.

"I choose or what." I replied as he told my hands and forced me to stand up.

"You'll change your mind very soon." Draco laughed as Zabini and Parkinson joined him and stood up.

"So let's go to Snape to ask permission." Parkinson began. "We need one head of one of the houses. Slytherin or Gryffindor, and I think we have a better chance with Snape then McGonagall." She said as Draco and Zabini nodded their heads in agreement. "I'll go get that and you two should start heading to Dumbledore's office."

We slowly started making our way to Dumbledore's office as I asked. "What are we doing anyways?"

"Making you an honorary Slytherin." Draco started as we passed moaning Myrtles bathroom. "When you become one, you'll still have to wear your ugly Gryffindor crest," He snickered as Zabini muttered a 'True that'. "But you're going to have a Slytherin crest with honorary on top of it, beside it."

"But would I be allowed in both houses?" I asked. "And how come I never heard of this?"

"Yeah, your still be a Gryffindor-en. Most people don't really do this because you need three people from the house to agree, by free will. You also have to get the permission from a professor from one of the houses." Draco informed me as Parkinson ran up too us.

"Well that was quick." Zabini muttered. "Did he agree?"

"Yup!" she exclaimed as she should us the permission slip. "He actually looked quite happy about it. Now that you're going to be an honorary Slytherin, you can call me Pansy." She intruded herself.

"And I'm Blaise," He grinned at me. "Not that you already don't know."

"Are we going to Dumbledore or just stand here talking all day?" Draco sighed, as we agreed to go to Dumbledore.

…

"So you want to become an honorary Slytherin?" Dumbledore asked looking surprised. "Are you sure about this Miss Granger? Once there's no going back." He remaindered me.

"Of course Professor, it's not like I'm leaving Gryffindor forever." I replied. "I'm pretty sure about this."

"When I say 'adaugeo alter domus ut unus' you three." He began pointing at Pansy, Draco and Blaise, "Are going to say 'ingravesco unus nostrum.'" Dumbledore said as he spoke. "adaugeo alter domus ut unus." As Draco, pansy and Blaise chanted 'ingravesco unus nostrum.' I felt the spot where the Gryffindor crest sat on my robe turn a little hot, but other than that I felt nothing. "Well it's ready," Dumbledore announced, a bit sadly. "Have a pleasant afternoon."

"Thank you." I replied as the others muttered there thanks and nodded their heads. I looked down at my robes; it was official. I had had a Slytherin crest next to my come Gryffindor one. I was an honorary Slytherin. I thought as we went back to the dungeons.

…

_Harry's POV_

"What do you think she's doing there?" Ron asked.

"I don't know! I'm not her keeper!" I muttered under my breath as Ron kept muttering 'All because of Bloody Malfoy.' "Let's wait here till morning she's bound to come here to get some clothes." I replied as we both fell fast asleep sooner than we expected.

…

I slowly woke up as I heard foot steeps around the common room. I opened my eyes seeing Hermione quietly going up the stairs. "Ron?" I asked elbowing him. "Wake up! Hermione went up to the girl's dorm."

"Huh?" He asked as he flipped over to the other side of the couch, yawning. "We're going to kick Slytherin's ass in Quidditch." He muttered.

"Ron." I shock him awake."Why do I even tolerate you anymore?" I asked myself as we sat up.

"Is Hermione here?" He asked.

"Yeah," I answered him. "She's upstairs at the girl's dorm." I added as we make our way to the stairs. "Let's wait over hear so she won't see us."

"Agreed mate!" Ron said with a bit too much energy in his voice.

As we waited Hermione finally came down stairs. "Miss us much?" Ron asked with pure sarcasm in his voice. Hermione just ignored us and turned around as headed for door. "You don't even talk to us? Is that how low we are now, do you prefer Slytherin company to ours?"

"I agree." I told her as I backed up Ron, but Hermione just kept on walking. "You're probably dreaming to be a Death Eater with them." I growled.

"With little tiny, Death Eater kids." Ron added. Hermione stopped in dead tracks and answered us without turning around.

"Why are you two acting like some self centered bastards?" She asked us.

"Why won't you just look at us straight in the face?" Ron asked. "Turn around and _look_ at us!" He growled.

"Well then, if you really want to look at me that badly." She began. "Stare all you want in the Great Hall." She approved as she turned her heal and left the room as Ron started fuming.

"Then it looks like we have to go to the Great Hall." I announced started to make our way there.

…

"She's not here." Ron said fuming as his face matched his hair. 'Her bloody cat ate my rat.' I heard him muttered getting of topic.

"Neither are Malfoy, Zabini and Parkinson." I pointed out as I noticed their absence at the Slytherin table, just as the doors to the Great Hall swan open.

"Merlin's beard Harry…" Ron swore as I turned around and saw Hermione and the ferret walking into the Great Hall in 'Snape' kind of style. I glanced at her as I noticed something unusual on her robes…There where two crest's on it? I thought as Parkinson and Zabini came into the hall joining them.

"Harry, did you see that?" Ginny asked as he kept staring at them. "And I don't mean the 'grand' entrance."

"whgtwagitsthan?" Ron asked as he swallowed his food as Ginny rolled her eyes and continued.

"I mean that Hermione had a Slytherin crest next to the Gryffindor one." She said as Ron's eyes bulged out and he stopped eating.

"She's one of them…" He said as Ron turned bright red. "We should kill them before they breed!" He muttered

"RON!" He and Ginny screamed and him. "But seriously there's something strange about that." I agreed.

"We have got to check that out." Ginny began as we where soon discussing a plan.

**A/N: Did you like it? Sorry I took so long I recently got addicted to _Hetalia._ R&R. Thanks to musicluva4eva who's my beta reader.**


	9. Payback or revenge…or just fun?

"_Am I not destroying my enemies when I make friends of them?" -Abraham Lincoln_

_"RON!" He and Ginny screamed and him._

_"But seriously, there's something strange about that." I agreed."We have got to check that out." Ginny began as we where soon discussing a plan._

_Ron's POV_

"Remind me why the hell where dressed like this?" I asked Ginny as we made our way to the dungeons. The thing I was dressed in was a Slytherin robe.

"Tell me how else we were going to get in there?" She snapped as we tried to sneak our way to the dungeons. "Now don't move," She commanded me. "Harry and I are going in."

"What about me?" I asked as Ginny took out a potion from her sleeve. "I'm not going to just stand here!"

"We don't have any hair for the Polyjuice potion." Harry reminded me. "You where to busy eating when me and Ginny where getting some."

_*Flashback* (about one week ago)_

"_Come on Ron! Aren't you going to help us sneak into the Slytherin common rooms?" Harry asked, irritated. "We still have to sneak into Snape's private storage room to get some polyjuice poition." He kept repeating... _

"_Haroyibledfoup." Ron said as he kept on stuffing his face._

"_Really Ron? Is food more important than Hermione?" Harry asked as he got even more irritated. "Go ahead I'll join you guys in a second." _

…

"_How am I supposed to get Malfoy's hair?" Harry asked himself as he watched him sitting at the Slytherin table; with Hermione. 'It actually looked like there where having a good time, in some sort of perverted way.' Harry thought as he kept starring into space. 'I'll just have to follow them to the dungeons and cut a strand of hair of his head.' He thought. He quickly left the Great Hall and put his cloak of invisibility on and waited for them to leave. 'How long can they eat-'_

"_So where are we going now?" I heard Hermione ask as the doors of the Great Hall swung open._

"_Divination." Malfoy sighed as Hermione joined him. _

_"I think Divination seems very woolly, a lot of guesswork, if you ask me." Hermione told him as they made their way up the stairs. _

"_Ditto." He agreed as Harry took out some scissors and followed them. They kept on chatting as I quickly sipped a piece of his hair of. "Did you feel that?" Malfoy asked Hermione as ran his fingers throw his hair. "It feels like someone of something is following us." _

"_Don't worry about it." Hermione reassured him. "It's probably Peeves." _

_*Flashback* _

"So you guys are going in?" I asked them as the chugged down the polyjuice potion.

"Yeah." Harry replied as they muttered the password and went inside.

"I just hope we get some information."

_Ginny's POV_

"Come on _Hermione_." Harry said as we entered the common room.

"Coming Draco," I replied as we made our way inside the dungeons. "What are we going to do now?" I muttered under my breath. "Because I have no bloody idea."

"Let's go talk to Parkinson or something." Harry started as we made our way over there. "Hey Park-Pansy." He said quickly correcting himself.

"Hey Draco, hey Hermione," She replied as she kept flipping throw her magazine. "Blaise is outside on his broom, Draco."

"Alright, I'll go join him." Harry trailed of as he headed for the door.

"You forgot your broom." Parkinson started as she looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Ohh..yeah." Harry said as he headed for the boys dorm. "Accio Draco Malfoy's broom." I heard him muttered from upstairs.

"What's up with Draco?" Parkinson asked me. "He's not acting like himself…" She trailed of as Harry left the boys dorm and went outside.

"What are you reading?"I asked as she kept on looking at her magazine.

"That magazine you recommended to me…" She began. "The muggle one, it's called Girl's life or something like that. It's actually really good."

"That's great." I started nervously. 'Hermione read magazines?' I thought as Parkinson cut me off…

"It really sucks that you had no girl friends in Gryffindor." Parkinson added. "But now you have me."

"Yeah that's great…." I muttered glancing at my watch, one hour was almost over. "Well I should get going now." I told her as I stood up.

"Not until you see this great dress I got." Parkinson pleaded as she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the girl's dorm. I went after her as we got there we sat down on a bed. The Slytherin dorm didn't really look any different from the Gryffindor one except for the colour and design.

"Well where is it?" I asked her as I looked around the room.

"Vinculum" She hissed as I found myself tried up and wand less. "Just what I thought..." She muttered scanning my wand. "Holly, 8.5 inches with the core being the tail from a Unicorn." Parkinson acknowledged.

"What's the hell does that mean?"

"We have an imposter." Parkinson said glaring at me. "Hermione's wand is made out of vine _wood_ its 10¾ inches and a dragon heartstring." She informed me. "Wait 'till the real Hermione comes…" She muttered as he headed forward the door.

"What! But I am Hermione!" I argued.

"Of course you are…" Parkinson laughed. "_Stupefy_." She said as everything suddenly went dark.

…

_Draco's POV_

"Pansy, what's going on?" I asked as she led me and Hermione to the girl's dorm. "Why are we going here?"

"I found an intruder…" She began as we made our way up the stairs as I took Hermione's hand not to fall off.

"What?" Hermione asked as we shuttered a bit. "An intruder?"

"Yeah, someone came in a pretended to be you and Draco." Pansy said as we entered the dorm. "Obviously I did the most reasonable thing and tied them up."

"The most reasonable thing….?" I trailed off as Hermione tightened her grip on my hand. We slowly entered the dorm as I saw a figure at the end of the room.

"Weaselette?" I asked as we looked at her.

"Ginny….?"

"Oh my God! Let me out! I was tied up here for half an hour because of bloody Parkinson!" She shouted angrily. "LET ME GO!"

"What where you doing here anyways?" Hermione asked calmly, as Weaselette studied her expression.

"TRING TO WIN YOU BACK FROM THIS-!" She argued as she stopped herself suddenly.

"This what?" I asked She- Weasel as I took some steps forward her. On the contrary of answering my question She-Weasel just ignored me and kept looking at us with stupid expression on her face.

"Hermione, let's just forget about all this nonsense. Come home with Ron and me for Christmas vacation. Leave Malfoy alone, and just forget about him." She pleaded. "Harry and Ron will probably forgive you and everything will go back to normal."

"So basically you want her to forget about her boyfriend and ditch him, then just have a blast at your place." Pansy added as I just noticed she was standing by the door.

"Really Ginny?" Hermione asked her as I found it hard to read her face.

"Of course."

"You just want me you dump Draco, so you can be happy?" Hermione asked as she looked disgusted.

"Not just me but Harry and Ron!" Weasley exclaimed as Hermione turned around and headed forward the door. "He's just a piece of shit!" She argued. "Aren't Harry, Ron and I more important?"

"I have to go study…" Hermione muttered under her breath. "I still have an essay to finish." She added as she left the room. The door slammed back as I ran after her.

"Hermione!" I called as I saw her leaving the room. "Mya, wait!" I said as I ran after her. As I finally cached up to her I asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine…I guess." She spat back.

"Should I come with you?" I asked, watching her facial expression.

"Nah, it's alright. What are you going to do with Ginny?" Hermione asked me.

"Wouldn't you want to decide that?"

_Hermione's POV_

"Wouldn't you want to decide that?" Draco asked me as I headed out of the dungeons.

"What do you mean?" I stuttered.

"It's simple Mya, what do you want us to do with She-Weasel?" Draco asked. "Wedgies, public humiliation, or some sort of spell to even it out." Draco pointed out as it seemed the most natural thing to do. "You know the basics."

"Draco, I don't think that's a good idea." I started as I once again headed for the door, but I was currently stopped as Draco took my wrist.

"Come on Mya…I'll be fun. Trust me." He pleaded.

"Fun?"

"Well not exactly…We can get back at 'LavLav's boyfriend' though."

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, as I turned around slightly.

"We let She-Weasel go, and Ronald-dork gets pay back." Draco pointed out.

"I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"Come on…." He pouted.

"Well…" I started. "If you really want to." I replied.

_**A/N: Argg…I got Writer's Block. I had no bloody idea what to write about. Anyways sorry that I didn't update so soon, I didn't update my other story for 2 weeks. ='( I had a all nighter with 5 of my besties so I was so tried the next day. Well please R&R. Also thanks to musicluva4eva my beta reader. **_


	10. What Ginny thinks

__**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**__

_"Well…" I started. "If you really want to." I replied._

_**Hermione**_

"Finally you agreed on something reasonable." Draco laughed as he kissed me. "We'll get started straight away, when we get the materials. Then kick Weasley's ass," He laughed excitedly.

"Nothing to have him hurt permanently," I added.

"We won't do anything that physical."

"Or emotional," I replied.

"We'll try not too…" Draco reassured me as he when to the couch.

"Great I don't want any permanent damage," I told Draco as he stretched out on the couch. "_Emotional _or physical," I knew that Draco knew what it meant to be hurt emotionally and physical… Years with his Father and done that to him, I shuttered.

"Isn't Weasely not your friend anymore?" Draco asked. "Why would you care?"

"I still wouldn't want him to get hurt," I muttered. "They would always be my friends to me…" I trailed of sadly. I glazed around the Slytherin common room. It was so different from Gryffindor… Gryffindor was so warm and welcoming and Slytherin was cold and shallow…I didn't belong here. NO! Slytherin was just fine…It was nice. Draco was here, so was Pansy. But it was just so _different_. There was on windows thus no light and so green and…stony? Draco and I weren't public…We ate together sometimes in the morning but barely anyone was there. Harry, Ginny and Ron where there however. What if Draco and I weren't meant to be? What if this was all an act. NO! I can't think about that! Draco loves me…But what if he doesn't. Maybe I'm just his new toy? What if…No! Too much what if's… I needed to get hold of some truth serum….I can't use Veritaserum. I would sneak into Snape's office…I had snuck in there before but that was for Harry and Ron-

"Mya are you ok?" Draco asked kindly. How could he be faking? But he was known for his acting skills…

'Yeah...I'm fine." I reassured him…What if I just use Occlumency…I read about it and tried to help Harry learn it. I'm sure I'll be fine.

"Are you going to him today?" I asked.

"NO! We need a master plan…" He laughed. Here's my chance! I thought as I tried Occlumency on him…I'm doing it! I thought as I listened into Draco thoughts_ Maybe something from the Weasely's store…_ I heard him think. YES! I did it! I thought just as I stopped hearing him… I got of focus! "Are you all right?" He asked again.

'Yes Draco, I need to go to the library now…" I acknowledged.

"Ok, Bye Mya!"Draco called. Sometime today I would mention the war… I thought. I heard him stand up as I left for the door. I walked over as someone grabbed my hand; I turned around to see Darco there. "I love you." He whispered as I squeezed him hand back.

"I love you to Draco." I told him as I left the common room. Barley anyone knew about us, Other than Pansy, and my friends only the Slytherin's knew. The other 3 houses didn't know… He loved me…and I was questioning that. I knew he did, I didn't need proof I knew Draco loved me. I felt horrible. I was questioning_ us_… But what if Ginny is right, what if Draco just gets bored of me. What if I sacrifice Harry, Ginny and Ron and then…He dumps me. I won't have anyone then. The Gryffindor's would turn ageist me and I have no way of staying in Slytherin without Draco…I needed my friends back, it doesn't matter if they don't like Draco, I needed them back. I thought as I made my way to the Gryffindor common room.

…

What was I doing here? Do I expect just to be warmly greeted? The other Gryffindor's have no idea what's going on…But Harry, Ginny and Ron? I needed to apologize…I needed my friends back. I needed them back. I walked over to the portrait as the fat lady appeared.

"My, you weren't here in quite a while?" The fat lady asked.

"Well, yes…I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize my dear," The fat lady laughed. "Password?"

"I don't really k-know…" I muttered.

"Well, I seen you walk in for years and it's probably the first time you forgot…"

"Could you let me in?"

"The password's is Phoenix," She whispered.

"Thanks, Phoenix," I said as the door swung open as I saw Harry in his usual spot with Ron. Like always, there were playing wizard chess. I slowly walked over to them thinking what to say… They didn't see me, yet. I was being the bigger person and apologizing to them, even if they had too.

"Guys," I started as they looked up at me.

"Well well…look who came crawling back," Ron spat. "Did the twerp dump you already?"

"I'm not crawling back Ronald," I replied as he looked un- amused. "And no he didn't dump me."

"Then what are you doing her Hermione?" Harry asked not even turning his head to look at me.

"I wanted my best friend's back-"

"Who said we want to back?" Ron spat back.

"_And_ I came to apologize," I added. "I should have told you two earlier…" I said as they sat quietly. "Where's Ginny?"

"In the girl's dorm…" Harry said slowly.

"Don't even think of going there! Get out!" Ron muttered.

"Don't listen to him Hermione…Ginny wasn't really the same since you, well left." Harry admitted.

"Thanks Harry." I told him as I headed to the Girls dorm. What did he mean by Ginny being different? I went up the stairs as I saw Ginny sitting on her bed looking at pictures. I slowly walked up to her as I saw the picture was of Ginny and I. She was slowly outlining my picture as she stared at it. Did she really miss me…Ginny and I weren't really that close but she was the only girlfriend I had.

"I should have been a better friend." I heard her mutter softly. "Now, you're better off with Malfoy and Parkinson."

"That's not true Ginny," I said sadly as I didn't notice the tears in my eyes.

"Hermione?" She asked.

"Who else?" I asked as I sat down on her bed. We both sat there quietly as I didn't know what to say."I'm sorry Ginny." I apologized.

"I sorry too…I can tell Malfoy loves you..." Ginny said as she stayed back turned away from me. "Are you still dating him?"

"Yes…" I replied. Thankfully she wasn't that mad at me like Ron. "I'm afraid Ginny…" I admitted.

"From what?" Ginny began turning around back to me. "Are you afraid of…Him?" She asked softly.

"N-No…" I cried. "I'm a-afraid that he'll dump me, a-a-and-d you g-guys would still hate me. Then I'll have nowhere to go… Without you three as friends….I have no one." I cried. This was unexpected. I was feeling this and It felt good to get it all out.

"I don't hate you Hermione." Ginny reassured me. "I was acting crazy for the last couple of weeks. I was afraid of losing you as a friend…and then I just needed you back. I didn't want to believe that you where gone."

"Really?"

"Yes, you where my first real friend that wasn't a guy. After years of being the only girl in the house…"

"Thanks Ginny." I said sincerely. "I missed you too. Friends?"

"Friends." Ginny agreed. "Harry and Ron feel the same way except they don't want to admit it."

"That's great." I laughed as I glanced at Ginny who was now smiling.

**_A/N: So sorry for the long wait! I got addicted to Facebook games and well... Anways, I wrote a next chapter and it's coming soon! I'm just waiting for my beta reader to edit it. Please R&R!_**

**_By the way i'm working (worked) on some other short one shots. Both are Dramiones. One about Draco turning animagus (**So similar yet different)**. Also a Parody, about snape reading Hermione's and Draco's notes (called 'Say what?'). They are both on my profile. If you want you can check them out. Thanks. =*) _**


	11. 3's a crowd

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter- **_

_**Random dude: Cool story Bro, needs more dragons. (I read that from somewhere and **_**had**_** to add it) **_

_**A/N: Now on with the story! **_

"What that?" Ginny asked pointing to the Slytherin crest. "I thought you had something there but I didn't really know for sure," She admitted.

"I'm an honorary Slytherin," I said proudly. "Like it?" I asked scanning her facial expression. "You're not mad, eh?" I asked.

"No! Of course not," She laughed. "It's really pretty…." Ginny said in envy. "I always liked the Slytherin crest."

"Really? I never knew that Ginny."

"Yeah, but the Gryffindor one is way better." She laughed.

"I guess…I don't really like snakes." I replied as me sat there in awkward silence again.

"He must really love you, if he made you into an honorary Slytherin." Ginny finally said.

"Yeah, he does," I said thinking about Draco once again.

"How does it look like in there?" Ginny asked. "In the common room I mean."

"It's alright." I replied. "Want to go with me?" I asked. "There's still 2 hours till we have to go to bed."

"Really you're taking me there?"Ginny grinned.

"Sure why not?" I asked as we headed to the Gryffindor common room. "It's been forever since I came here." I admitted.

"You should sleepover some time; you always have a bed here. There's even an extra," Ginny added.

"I think I will. Maybe Pansy can come too." I said. Ginny looked at me with an unsure expression. "Trust me, you'll like her," I reassured her as we were about to leave the common room.

"Where are you two going?" Ron screamed at us. "And you!" He screamed, pointing at Ginny. "Are with the _enemy_!"

"I'm the enemy now?" I screamed back at him.

"You're one of..." He started.

"Of what?"

"THEM!" He roared, as the Gryffindor's looked at us confused.

"I don't care what you say Ronald! I'm not you're _small little_ sister anymore, I can make my own decisions! Hermione is my friend and I don't care about what you say!" Ginny screamed at him.

"I'm you're big brother!" Ron screamed back. Ginny took my hand and swore under her breath as Harry started at us.

"Let's go Hermione," Ginny muttered. "Don't worry Ronald, I'll be ok. She won't eat me," She spat back at him as we left the common room.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry-"

"It's not your fault that Ron is a twit." Ginny laughed. "He should learn that I'm not little anymore."

"Alright," I laughed back uncertainly.

"No where's the Slytherin common room?" Ginny asked.

"It's at the dungeons," I muttered. "Just follow me." I said as Ginny nodded and followed me. A couple of minutes later we were in front of the Slytherin common room. "Tom." I muttered into the portrait as the Slytherin door swung open.

"Woah." Ginny gasped.

"Welcome to Slytherin." I told her as she looked around.

…

Ginny and I walked in as I spotted Draco stretched out on a couch. He wasn't that hard to find, barley anyone was there. I walked over as Ginny followed. "I'll talk to him for a second, can you wait?" I asked her.

"Sure, I'll look around."

"Great." I said walking to Draco. "Hey." I announced as I sat on top of him.

"Hey." Draco laughed as he pushed me down. "What are you doing on top of me?"

"You took up the whole couch." I muttered. "Where am I supposed to go?"

"Yeah, good point."

"Draco."

"Yeah?"

"I brought a friend with me," I told him looking down at his confused eyes.

"Potty and Weasely are here?" He asked.

"No."

"Then who is?"

"Ginny, come with me. I went to the Gryffindor common room to apologize and Ginny and I are friends again." I admitted.

"What did Potter and Weasely say?" Draco asked.

"They didn't say much but Ginny said they're missing me." I told him, as he smiled.

"That's great, soon there probably be friend with you again." Draco said. His smile didn't look fake, it looked authentic. I knew he wasn't faking, he loves me. "So where's Weaslette?" He asked.

"She told me, she's going to look around." I replied. "Just please don't call her that." I pleaded as Draco looked at me."Or else…" I added in a sly voice.

"That's more like it." Draco laughed as I called out Ginny's name.

"Over here Hermione!" Ginny called as she walked over to us.

"Hey." I greeted her.

"Hey Hermione, "Ginny replied."Hey Malfoy, how are you?" She asked.

"Hi Red," Draco replied. "I'm fine…"

"I'm fine? Not really feeling very sociable are we?" Ginny laughed.

"Sorry, I guess I thought you were a mini-weaselbee." Draco admitted.

"I have my own personality, thank you very much." Ginny said, in no rude manner what so ever.

"Draco, where's Pansy?" I asked.

"She's upstairs, in the girl's dorm. Trying on some nail polish, " Draco added."Shatter, or something like that."

"Thanks," I replied giving him a peck on the check, as me and Ginny went upstairs.

"I can't wait to go to the girl's dorm!" Ginny said in a nervous tone. "Do you have your own bed?"

"Yeah, come on with the small talk," I muttered as we went inside the dorm. "Hey Pansy," I called.

"Hey!" She replied looking up. "You brought Weasely," She added.

"Pansy, this is Ginny, Ginny, this is Pansy." I introduced them.

"Hey," Ginny started as Pansy cut her off.

"I'm painting my nail's, do you two want to join?" She asked looking at us.

"Sure! What colours do you have?" Ginny exclaimed as she sat down with Pansy looking at her colours.

"What about you Hermione?" Pansy asked.

"I rather not… I don't paint my nails."

"Come on Hermione!" Ginny pleaded. "We are allowed too."

"Yeah, Ginny's right!" Pansy exclaimed, as I was in shock how they were on first name basics already.

"Alright, but only a light colour." I gave up.

"What about Pink, or blue?" Ginny asked.

"What about this one?" Pansy asked showing us a bottle of nail polish. It was hot pink, and looked like it had some magenta in it.

"Perfect!" Ginny exclaimed. Pansy started buffing my nails as Ginny looked for a colour for herself.

"What about this one?" Ginny asked pointing at a red bottle.

"Nah that would crash with your hair, you should take the lime green one." Pansy suggested. "Then do black shutter over it."

"What does the shutter do?" I asked as both Ginny and I looked confused.

"It cracks." Pansy smiled. "And don't worry about messing up; I charmed the nail polish to paint onto our toes itself."

"Great!" Ginny laughed, as we where soon all having a good time.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading =*) Anyways, who here started school? I did, I have a wicked smart board in my class. Who else has one? It actually makes me want to raise my hand up in math class just to use it. By the way, thanks to musicluva4eva**__** for being my beta reader.**_

_**Now I shall teach math! Reading + **_**reviewing**_** = longer chapters, lol. **_


End file.
